The present disclosure is directed toward efficient utilization of wireless resources for communication between a network and a mobile communication device. The resources available for wireless communication are necessarily limited. It is, therefore, desirable to provide only the resources required for a given communication in order to conserve and optimize available bandwidth. To this end, certain wireless messaging networks provide for a default quality of service (QoS). Although this default quality of service is generally suitable for certain types of communications, it may not be suitable for other types of communication.